Nuestra Primera Cita
by Antoniox7
Summary: La primera cita de los peli-naranjas no saldra como lo esperaban. #ConcursoIchihimeFC -5to lugar


Nuestra Primera Cita

One Shot

Todo empezó con una insistencia de parte de Renji, el fue el único al cual le había hablado de mis sentimientos descubiertos o mejor dicho, de mis sentimientos recién aclarados y definidos por ella, si bien es cierto ya había tenido varios pensamientos sobre ella mucho antes de la pelea contra Ywach, y aun mas cuando la pelea termino, ya no tenia que preocuparme por problemas de shinigami, al menos no seriamente.

Tuve mas tiempo para concentrarme en mis asuntos personales y en mi alrededor en el cual estaba ella, una belleza que siempre estuvo ante mis ojos y que no había denotado como tal, además de lo sentimientos que siempre tuvo por mi, fui el único quien no se había percatado de ello... Y nadie me quiso decir.

Definitivamente había sido un grandísimo idiota, pero ya no mas.

Después de la boda de Renji y Rukia, decidí pedirle que saliera conmigo en una cita.

Logre estar un momento a solas con ella, quería preguntarle, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, además, a pesar de estar a solas no confiaba en la privacidad que podían ofrecer los demás, algo me decía que estaban espiando desde algún lugar.

Entre en pánico y le pedí que habláramos mas tarde en un lugar mas seguro, ella accedió sin dudarlo.

Ahora que lo notaba... Se veía muy linda con ese vestido... Ante ese pensamiento mi cara se torno roja, lo cual noto Orihime rápidamente, me pregunto si me sentía mal, pero lo negué totalmente, ella no me creyó y se mantuvo mirándome un rato, eso no ayudo para nada, todo lo contrario me puse aun mas rojo, le asegure de nuevo que estaba bien..

Pasamos el rato sin decirnos nada, no mas una que otra pregunta mientras caminábamos, mas adelante estaban Renji y los otros, nos estaban dejando solos a propósito, no me molestaba pero no tenia que ser tan obvio.

Llegamos a la fiesta de la boda, el olor a alcohol no tardo en llegar. Orihime y yo decidimos no tomar.

Un poco mas avanzada la fiesta lleve a Orihime a un lugar alejado donde nadie nos molestara, sentí varias miradas cuando la saque de allí...

La lleve a la primera habitación que encontré, estaba lejos y disponible, o eso creía, después de todo nunca antes había estado en la mansión de los Kuchiki. No era el mejor lugar, pero tenia que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

Estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos, se suponía que yo debía romper el silencio, pero los nervios me comían por dentro, a pesar de ello fue Orihime quien lo hizo, estaba nerviosa cuando hablo y lo que dijo me dejo boquiabierto, fue ella quien me pidió tener una cita, después de eso me reí lo que causo que Hime entristeciera...

Le explique de inmediato porque me reí, no me estaba burlando de ella, solo que se suponía que seria yo quien lo dijera, pero ella fue mas valiente y así le dije, después ambos nos sonrojamos y nos volvimos a quedar callados, estábamos apenados...

Regresamos a la fiesta, quedamos en hablar cuando regresáramos al mundo humano. Cuando volvimos la fiesta ya era un caos, parecía que no nos extrañaron.

Había pasado un mes, planeamos salir un par de veces pero ocurrieron muchas cosas ambas veces... Aparecieron tantos amigos como shinigamis que no nos dejaron estar solos arruinando nuestra privacidad, y cuando logramos deshacernos de ellos salieron hollows frente a nosotros y de los fuertes.

Parecía que el universo estaba en contra de que tuviéramos una cita, sin embargo íbamos a intentar de nuevo hoy, después de todo la tercera es la vencida y esta vez me asegure de que nadie nos fuera a molestar, inclusive inmovilice y encerré a Kon dentro del armario.

Mi plan era llevarla a cenar, dar un paseo y otras cosas.

Escogí una camisa manga larga, jeans y una chaqueta, a pesar de ser algo simple, tarde escogiendo la ropa, no tengo mucha ropa decente para citas...

Le eche un vistazo a mi reloj, eran las 6:57. Quede en pasar por ella a las 7, aun estoy a tiempo, después de todo esta tan solo a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia.

Tome mis llaves y salí de la habitación. Salí rápidamente de la casa evitando ser visto por mi padre o mis hermanas.

Observe mi alrededor, busque la presencia de algún hollow cerca y satisfactoriamente no sentí nada, así que inicie mi caminata a la casa de Orihime.

Estaba nervioso, por fin estaría un tiempo tranquilo y calmado con ella, me pregunte que ropa usaría ella, aunque sin importar lo que use siempre se ve muy bien...

De repente empecé a sentir gotas cayendo en mi cabeza y para cuando me di cuenta comenzó a caer una lluvia torrencial, tenia dos opciones volver a casa que era lo mas cercano en ese momento o seguir a mi destino, escogí lo ultimo, después de todo no iba a perder su oportunidad de poder estar con ella, lo peor que me podía suceder seria coger un resfriado.

Empecé a correr hacia el apartamento de Orihime.

En poco menos de cinco minutos llegue a su puerta y toque. No tardo en abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo se me quedo mirando un momento, le hice señas con las manos para que reaccionara, estaba mojado y con frio...

Ella se disculpo y me dejo pasar.

Me dijo que habían toallas y una secadora en el baño para secarme.

Entre, me quite la ropa y me seque, también me quite las medias. No sabia exactamente que iba a vestir, así que salí así mismo como estaba.

Apenas lo hice ella se me quedo mirando de nuevo pero esta vez reacciono por si sola, dijo que podía prestarme una camisa que podría quedarme, me dijo tartamudeando un par veces y entro a su habitación.

No tardo mucho en salir y me entrego una camisa como había dicho, creo que estaba nerviosa...

Volví al baño a vestirme y regrese a la sala. Me quedaba bien, le pregunte porque tenia una camisa de mi talla, pero ella solo dijo que a veces le gustaba dormir con ropa mas grande de lo habitual, le era cómodo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y hablamos de lo que íbamos a hacer, salir no era una opción, la lluvia había empeorado y no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto, así nos íbamos a quedar en su apartamento

Por el momento teníamos que solucionar el tema de la comida, pedir a domicilio no parecía buena idea, por como estaba el clima seguramente el pedido llegaría empapado. Solo quedaba la opción de cocinar allí...

Optamos por macarrones, eran rápidos y sencillos, los pusimos a hervir y nos sentamos a ver la televisión mientras se cocinaban.

No le di mucha importancia al programa a comparación de ella, me acerque y coloque mi brazo alrededor de ella, estaba nervioso...

Le dije que fue un desperdicio haberse maquillado, aunque se veía linda, me sonroje ante tal declaración,...

Ella me agradeció y me dijo que yo siempre era apuesto siempre que me miraba, ambos nos sonrojamos...

Pasamos un rato mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que me acerque un poco, ella lo noto y también empezó a acercarse lentamente, pude sentir su aliento en mi boca y su olor característico, el cual descubrí hace unas semanas.

Quedaba muy poca distancia entre nosotros, entre nuestros labios, apenas quedaban unos centímetros cuando sentimos el olor de quemado proveniente de la cocina, ante eso ambos nos paramos de inmediato.

Prepare la mesa, coloque un mantel, cubiertos y demás. Orihime sirvió la comida en los platos y los coloco en la mesa, apenas hizo eso se fue la luz dejándonos a oscuras, buscamos velas y las encendimos, no sabia si podía definir esta situación como romántica...

Dimos el primer bocado de nuestros macarrones, apenas tragamos empezamos a reír.

Todo fue desastre, que mas podría salir mal? Cuando por fin logramos estar a solas, nada resulto como lo planeamos, sin embargo, el poder estar junto a ella me da un sentimiento de satisfacción y calma, me hace querer permanecer junto a ella.

Seguimos comiendo nuestros macarrones quemados... Ella me agradeció por la cita.

Me sonroje en ese momento...

Continuamos hablando, ella saco helado del refrigerador como postre.

Hablamos de muchas cosas, estudios, manga, shinigamis, películas, de nosotros..

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era muy tarde y la lluvia no cesaba, si no lo contrario, empeoro.

Orihime insistió en que me quedara cuando le dije que me iría a pesar de la lluvia, sin embargo ella se negó totalmente a esa idea, me dijo que tenia una cama extra y al final accedí a pasar la noche, no es como si fuéramos a dormir juntos, o al menos eso pensé cuando después de varios truenos fuertes Hime se coló entre mis sabanas.

Me dijo que les tenia miedo a los truenos y me pidió que por favor la dejara dormir conmigo, yo simplemente no pude negar su petición, a pesar de la vergüenza que me daba hacerlo... Al cabo de unos minutos se durmió acurrucada en mi pecho, a diferencia de mi que no podía dormir a causa de su cercanía, tenia que admitir que se veía preciosa dormida y estaba agradecido por eso.

A pesar de no ser la cita que planeo, termino siendo algo aun mejor.

Me atreví a abrazarla estando dormida.

"Te quiero" le dije sin esperar respuesta, sin embargo me sorprendió cuando recibí un "también te quiero" de ella, no estaba tan dormida como esperaba...

Mi vergüenza en ese momento no tenia descripción.

iba a ser una larga y cálida noche...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holas, que tal? Les traigo un one shot con el cual quiero participar en #ConcursoIchihimeFC

Espero les guste tanto como a mi.

Quiero agradecer a Yamii por la inspiración de este fic, me salvo de quedarme atorado xD.

Nunca esperar ganar el concurso y asi fue, quede quinto, mas de lo que esperaba a decir verdad, gracias a todas aquellas personas que me ayudaron.

Gracias por leer, hasta la proxima.


End file.
